For the Hunt!
by Alpine-Dragon-Queen
Summary: Animal attacks have been showing up all over Santa Barbara, causing a certain woman to send her resident profiler and computer geek to check out the crimes and hopefully capture the animal. T for blood. Some Henry/Kate, Shawn/Jules later on.
1. Prologue

A/N: Hello everyone. Here's one of the stories I am currently working on. I can't work on my already established stories since the computer with them on it, is not currently up. So just a little side story for those who would actually read. (which I'm guessing is not many...)

For the Hunt

Prologue.

A body lay on the cement ground of the condemned parking garage, mangled and torn, covered in wounds that didn't look humanly possible. A blond woman put a hand across her mouth, the smell of her latex gloves blocking out a small portion of the smell from the corpse. She turned to her partner, a tall man with dark hair that was just beginning to turn grey. His face was somewhere between a scowl and a grimace as he looked down at the body. Something just wasn't right with this scene.

"Carlton, who would do such a horrific thing…?" She whispered softly as she kneeled down to inspect it. Her partner, Carlton Lassiter, looked around and found himself disgusted at the sight. Blood, hair and flesh could be seen scattered all around the garage from the victim.

"Hey, Carlton. Look at this!" The blond, Juliet O'Hara, inquired of him as she held a matted clump of short, dark hair towards him. The head detective of the SBPD gave his partner a puzzled look as he took it and put it into an evidence bag.

"Animal hair…?" Was all he could say in his confusion.

~Meanwhile~

A young man with dark, matted brown hair leaned against a battered brick wall only a few buildings away from the crime scene. Blood, which was not his, covered his mouth and hands.

"I tried to save her… I really did…" He whimpered in a gasping sob as he covered his face with his hands, sliding down the wall so that he was now in a sitting position. Tears making streaks in the blood splattered across his face.

~~~~~~A/N: Ok... So yeah... Really short and not very good, I know. Sorry. I'm not one to beg for reviews but they would be nice to have. ^^'


	2. Normal day Or not

A/N: Ok, here's the next chapter. Hope it's ok.

Language Note: I don't mind reading or hearing swearing too much. But I have prided myself in not speaking or writing it, so sorry if certain characters sound weird with me improvising. I am truely sorry if this causes a problem.

Chapter 1: Normal day.

Henry Foss had to admit, he loved living at the Sanctuary. Getting to do nothing all day but the things he loves such as playing with the computer tech and weapon designing. Eating and constantly relaxing, aside from the occasional mission he went on, were an upside too. Right now he just laying back, eating some cake and playing a game on his computer since there were no missions and the security system was up and running. He would have loved some chocolate cake but he had recently started to have a problem with chocolate, it made him extremely sick to his stomach, more than likely because it affected the canine part of him. Suddenly, a smell different from the pleasant smell of cake and working motherboards filled his highly sensitive nose.

"Will, if you're gonna sneak up on me, man. You really gotta find a way to hide your scent." He laughed and turned his swivel-chair to face the profiler. The other man sighed and gave him a small smirked.

"Yeah... I know. Uh, Henry…? You got a little something…" Will said, gesturing to his face, making Henry realize he had cake stuck in his scruffy beard. Quickly wiping it off, he stood up and switched off his game.

"C'mon, Man. Magnus wants to see us, I think it's a new mission!"Will told Henry and gave him a friendly slap on the back, making Henry groan at the mention of a mission to drag him away from his computers. He begrudgingly followed the profiler their boss' office, leaving all his lovely gadgets behind. Henry dragged his feet and followed Will through the many hallways of the Sanctuary to Helen Magnus' office. Once there, the profiler knocked on the door before opening it to reveal a smiling woman sitting behind a large wooden desk.

"Oh, yes. Please come in, boys." The woman greeted as they walked up to her desk and sat down in the chairs before it. Henry smiled and gave his boss a small salute.

"Hey, Doc. What's up, new mission?" He asked her as he used all his strength to stop from fidgeting, he really wished he hadn't eaten that cake fore was now feeling rather antsy from the sugar. His attention was snapped back to reality at the sound of Magnus' voice.

"Yes, Henry. I just got word from my contacts that there is a massive weapons smuggling ring and demonstration taking place down in the city of Santa Barbara." Both Henry and Will gave her confused looks before Will spoke up.

"Magnus, isn't a smuggling job more in the police's jurisdiction…?" Magnus grinned at her friends and leaned forward, placing her chin on interlocked fingers.

"Not when the demonstrated weapons are enslaved abnormals."

H_W

"Drop your weapons!"

"Hands in the air!" Came the voices of detective Carlton Lassiter and Juliet O'Hara as they rushed into a large warehouse, which should have been filled with a ring of jewelry thieves.

"What the heck!" Lassiter yelled as lower his gun and removed his sunglasses to look at the scene. Lassiter couldn't believe his eyes and he could feel Juliet becoming sick next to him fore before them lay the corpses of the thieves and cases of spilled jewelry. Lassiter put an arm out in front of Juliet, not allowing her to step forward as he went to investigate. The head detective gently stepped through the mess and tried to push forward; the smell was degusting and it was attaching itself to his suit. Lassiter felt like gagging as he looked around and tried to figure out what happened; the thieves' bodies were shredded, torn apart, decapitated and degutted. Limbs, scraps of flesh, hair and blood was scattered across the floor but the oddest part was that all the jewels were still around.

"Carlton, what's going on?"Juliet called to her partner as she watched him cover his nose with his tie.

"I'm not sure, O'Hara. You better stay back. This looks like a massive animal attack except that the wounds seem too clean and there are two small puncture wounds on the throats that I can see…" Lassiter told her as he kneeled next to one of the bodies, then quickly snapped his head and barked.

"O'Hara, I want forensics in here ASAP! Something screwy went down here and I want to know what!" Juliet nodded and swiftly flipped open her phone to call the chief.

"What happened here…?" Lassiter asked aloud in a whisper as he slipped his sunglasses back on.

J_L

Henry sighed as he laid out his stuff to park; cloths, gadgets and his homemade weapons.

"Well, I guess I should get dressed to go…" He spoke softly to himself as he locked the door of his room to change then walked back to his bed. Henry slipped into a pair of dark kaki cargo pants, a long-sleeve shirt with dark teal and gray horizontal stripes and a thin black vest to go on top. He took one last look around his room as he tied his sneakers, nothing good ever happened to him on missions. Like this last time, he went to help Magnus with Big Bertha then something went wrong ending with him hitting the back of his head so hard it bled then got locked up because he was too loyal to Magnus due to his canine state of mind.

Snapping back to the present, Henry zipped up his now full suitcase and headed for the door. Magnus said that the mission could take anywhere from a few hours to a few weeks, so to pack light. Although, packing light was a rather hard thing for Henry due to the fact that he was in charge of packing all tech and weapons. Everything was now packed and ready, yet he couldn't shake the feeling he was forgetting something really important but just couldn't remember what it was. After a few minutes, Henry shrugged it off and turned around in his doorway. He opened his mouth and took a deep breath, letting the warm and familiar scents filter over his delicate senses before leaving the room and closing the door.

Henry walked down the corridors of the Sanctuary to the elevator; he had to make sure everything was alright down in the lab before he left, since he had found a weird energy signal in the system throughout the past year or so.

H_H

Shawn Spencer paraded through the station doors, pineapple smoothie in hand and best friend at his side. The dreaded silence along with a lack of hustle and bustle disturbed Shawn and Gus greatly.

"Shawn! Something is definitely wrong here!" Gus told him in a whisper-yelled as they headed for Juliet's desk.

"Hey, Jules. What's wrong? Why is everyone moping around? Buzz loose his cat?" He asked sincerely with a small joke at the end in hopes to make her smile. The junior detective raised her face out of her hands, red eyes and tear streaks told Shawn that things were worse than he thought.

"Oh, Shawn. It was horrible!" She barely rasped as Shawn got up and sat on her desk, leaning forward to listen to her some more. "Carlton and I were working on a smuggling case with an undercover officer. But when we went this morning to bring them in." She let forth a before continuing.

"But when we got there; everyone was dead, including the officer. All the bodies were torn to pieces and there was blood splattered everywhere!" She broke down into tears, making Shawn's heart ache.

"Hey, it's ok Jules."Shawn said gently as he leaned forward and pulled her into an embrace. Juliet just pressed herself against him, in need of comfort.

"Here, Jules. Drink some." Shawn said as he kept one arm around her and offered her some of his half drank smoothie. Juliet agreed and took a drink while in his arms. Shawn gave a look to Gus, telling him to go get to talk to Lassiter or the chief and get the rest of story and them a new case.

~~~~~~~~~~A/N: Hope it wasn't too bad. Also, do ya'll have any problem with me bringing back Ashley or adding some romance to the story?


End file.
